1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to casino management and, more particularly, to a computer-based system that manages various casino operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Casinos are often large operations with numerous employees as well as activities. Casino profitability and productivity can be severely and adversely affected where these numerous activities and employees are not properly managed. As such, it may be desirable to track these numerous activities and employees.
For example, tardiness by casino personnel can cause game delays. Dealer rotations between tables may occur often, e.g., every 30-45 minutes, and they must be handled so that they do not disrupt game flow, but must also allow the dealer to take breaks. The employee cage, the location where employees come to pick up money, must be managed so that the employees return and account for the money they were given at the beginning of their shift.
The count room in a casino may be the place where workers come to pick up items such as chips. Numerous chips may be checked out during the course of a day of casino operation. Because these chips are valuable, it may be desirable for casinos to properly account for those chips. The same is true for the geco room, where casino equipment, e.g., cards, dice, shoes, etc. may be checked out by staff.
Moreover, as with other businesses, customer satisfaction may be a significant factor in contributing to a casino's success. To this end, it may be desirable for casinos to create a comfortable environment for players where players may have their food and beverage needs satisfied quickly and in an orderly manner. It may also be desirable for casinos to permit players to quickly determine what games are playing and sign up for the next game. It may also be desirable for casinos to manage jackpots and quickly record players who were issued jackpots.
There is a need for a solution that manages casino operations.